untitled
by jewels6
Summary: AU. Buffy and Angel love story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. They all belong to Joss Whedon. Summary: AU. Buffy and Angel fall in love.  
  
2011 "Liam!" The sound of tires squeaking filled my ears in the dark night. I hadn't even seen the car coming. He had saved me. He saved me even after all the terrible things I had said to him earlier. He loved me, I know it, but I had refused to believe it. I saw him lying on the ground, motionless. I ran over to him as fast as my legs could carry me. I shoved the driver of the old Pontiac away from him. He had a huge cut on his face and his body was twisted in an inhumanly position, but he was not dead. I saw his chest rise and sink with shallow breaths. "Liam," I repeated, "Liam." I cradled his head in my lap. "Oh God. No, please don't die." I chanted over and over again. By this time a small crowd had gathered around us in the middle of the street, but I didn't pay any attention to them. All I cared about was Liam. My angel. I loved him. I still love him and now he may never know. 


	2. 2

'' means thoughts  
  
2009 Finally, here I am. A freshman at U.C Sunnydale. I can start over. I can put the past behind me and never let myself get hurt again. As I walked the campus grounds, I felt the crisp, Californian breeze against my face. I didn't recognize anyone and I was thankful for it. That's why I moved half way across the country. I didn't want to know anyone. As I was trying to find my way to my dorm room I bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." I looked up and found myself staring into deep, soulful, brown eyes of the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He was perfect. Dark brown hair, at least six feet tall, and his body wasn't so bad either. "Don't worry. It was my fault." Said the handsome stranger. "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers." "Hi. I'm Liam O'Connor. Its nice to meet you." "You too. Do you happen to know where Fredrick Hall is?" "Um. yeah. First year huh?" "Is it that obvious?" I asked, embarrassed. He laughed. "Only to the experts. Follow me. I'll show you where you need to go." As we walked together I found out that he was a junior here. He has a younger sister also attending U.C Sunnydale, and his parents live in L.A. He had moved here 3 years ago. I told him that I had moved here from New York but I didn't dare tell him why. (No she is not the slayer.) The rest was just small talk. "Here you go. Fredrick Hall." Liam said. "Thanks so much." "Your welcome. So I'll see you around then?" "Yeah. Hopefully." I muttered the last part softly. "Excuse me?" "Oh. um. nothing." 'Way to go Buffy' "Thanks again." "No problem. Well good luck with your first day." He turned to leave. Then suddenly he turned back around. "Buffy. Would you um. would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" "Um." Well let me weigh my options here. A nice date with a hot guy or a night alone reading a mushy romance novel. That sure is a tough one. "I'd love to." I answered. "Great. I can pick you up around 6:00. There's this great café downtown." "Sounds good to me. I'll see you then." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." I was thrilled! Not even 24 hours into my new life and I already had a date! This starting over thing was looking good so far.  
  
When I found my dorm I discovered that my new roommate was already settled in. She was very pretty with short red hair and sparkling green eyes. She was currently busy with putting posters up on her side of the room. "Dingoes Ate My Baby?" I questioned. She turned around, startled. "Oh! My boyfriend, Oz is in the band." She was smiling. I could tell she really liked this, Oz. "Hi. I'm Buffy Summers." "I'm Willow Rosenberg. I hope you don't mind that I took this side of the room." "Oh, its no big. I'll be happy with my side of the." I studied the room. "I don't know what to call it. Is it big enough to be a room?" Willow laughed. "I know. It's a little cramped in here. Huh?" "Just a little. It's okay though; we'll make the best of it. See you've already made it more homey." I pointed to her posters. As she helped me get settled in we talked. I really liked her. She seemed down to earth. Who knows maybe we'll become good friends.  
  
The next day went by agonizingly slow. However, that was only partly because of my excitement about my date with Liam. The other part was the actual going to class part of college. I had to endure an hour lecture about the rules and regulations around campus. If I had to hear one more monotone word from Professor Malone I would scream. I did make a friend though, well at least an acquaintance. We sat by each other and made fun of the lecture to pass the time. She's by far the most out spoken person I've ever met. After class we made more formal introductions. "Hi. I'm Buffy." I said to the brunette. "I'm Cordelia. Wasn't that a great lecture?" "I know. I hope every class is that entertaining." Cordelia laughed. "Well according to my older brother things just get worse from here." "Oh no. Do you think we'll survive?" "Well, I better if I ever want to compare to the greatness that is my brother." "So I take it you live in his shadow. Huh?" "Only in the strictest sense. Its not Liam's fault though." She sighed dramatically. "He was the first born. My mother thought she was barren before him. I can't tell you how many times I've heard that story." "You see, that's why I'm glad I'm an only child." "Lucky. Well I've got to get to my next class. See you around." "Bye." I felt sorry for Cordelia. I myself have never known what it's like to always have to compare to someone else. Sibling rivalry, that's something I'll never understand. Wait. did she say Liam?  
  
Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I just wanted to see if I should keep going. Please give me feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, thanks to Buffy/Friends Fan for reviewing. ~Jewels  
  
~~~~Does anyone know how I can make my story look like its not one big paragraph?  
  
~~~~ What's Paypal and do I need it? 


End file.
